Bender of the Rings Part 1
by Lady Juse
Summary: The One Ring is in the hands of the son on who wants it the most. He must join his enemeys to bring peace to the world. AU
1. Prolouge

Bender of the Rings

Part I

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or LOTR (but I own the movie!)

Long ago, two billion years ago, when the nations got along, before Aang, before any known Avatar, 5 rings were forged and given as gifts by the spirits.

One ring went to the calm and peaceful Water Tribe ruler in the Northern Water Tribe…

…One went to the steady and strong King of the Earth Kingdom in Ba Sing Se…

…One went to the peaceful and fun head Monk of the Air Nomads…

…And one was given to the Fire Lord of the powerful Fire Nation…

…Only the fifth ring, the ring to rule all four nations was never given to any one; it was made by Koh, in hopes that the four nations would fall, allowing him to escape.

The ring was took to the center the surface of the world, and hit by the bearers of the rings of the Nations, and hit by a blast of the bender.

Thought the ring was destroyed, they left.

It wasn't.

Years past…the four Nations lived together peacefully until fire Lord Sozin found the ring.

He wanted his friend, Avatar Rouko, to help him; but Royko said no.

Sozin went a head and did it anyways… and the ring to rule all was passed down the blood line, like the Fire ring.

This is where out story begins…


	2. The Ring

Bender of the Rings

Part I

Disclaimer: Said it Last chapter, so I'll say it again, don't own Avatar or LOTR

_Chapter 1: The Ring._

Iroh was lying in the dust, his nephew was kneeling beside him, they both knew, Iroh was dying.

"My…nephew…" Iroh breathed weakly, "Prince…Zuko"

Zuko looked at his uncle, even as a fugitive of the Fire Nation, he still called him 'Prince Zuko' instead of just 'Zuko'

"Yes?" Zuko choked, fighting back his tears, which was getting harder by the minute.

"I…need…to…give…you…something" Iroh said, voice fading "something…of…importance…"

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked

"This…" Iroh pulled out a cloth bag and handed it to Zuko.

Eyebrow raised like is curiosity, Zuko opened the bag; reached inside and pulled out a ring, a handsome one at that; it was gold with emeralds with the Earth Kingdom traditional symbol engraved on them, sapphires with the Water Tribe traditional symbol engraved on them, diamonds with the Air Nomads traditional symbol engraved on them and rubies with the Fire Nation traditional symbol engraved on them.

"Wow, uncle, thank you" Zuko said about to put the ring on.

"Don't…" Iroh weakly yelled before the ring touched Zuko's finger, "not…yet…Zuko…not…until…you…defeat…you're…inner…enemy."

"Uncle, I know this is a ring, but what is this ring exactly?"

"The…One…Ring…To…Rule…All…" Iroh said, even more weakly "It…was…in…my…possession…now…it's…yours…"

Zuko put the ring in the bag and put it on his belt…he knew that his uncle had not much time left.

"Uncle…" Zuko said, there was no reply, his uncle eyes were closed.

"Uncle!" Zuko said a bit louder still no reply "UNCLE!!!!" Zuko shouted as loud as he could, shaking Iroh…but Iroh didn't stir, "No…no…" Zuko moaned, tears steaming down his face…he was alone and didn't know what to do…it was sundown when Iroh died…Zuko didn't stop crying until sunrise.


	3. Leaving

Bender of the Rings

Part I

Disclaimer: Said it Last chapter, so I'll say it again, don't own Avatar or LOTR

_Chapter 2: Leaving_

Zuko decided, reluctantly, to leave and travel alone. He felt a stab or more of guilt for leaving his uncle, but; he felt like he had to. Getting on his ostrich-horse and putting on his coolie hat, he took one last look at the motionless body of his uncle, and left.

Zuko was traveling in a desert; he was hotter than ever before, he thought he saw a tower, he slapped himself, and it was still there. He scaled the wall, when he got in, he figured out it was a library, as he landed on the ground; a giant owl appeared out of nowhere!

"Hello, I'm Wa Shi Tong, the one to bring this library to the physical world." the owl said.

Zuko remembered, painfully, what his uncle said about Wa Shi Tong's library; it contained knowledge from all four nations, it probably contained knowledge on the One Ring!

"What brings you here?" Wa Shi Tong asked

"I want to know about the one ring" Zuko lied

"The…One Ring?" Wa Shi Tong asked; surprised, "Normally, I ask the visitors to give some knowledge in return, but in this case, I'll make an exception."

"Thanks…" Zuko said.

He set off to search for a scroll or two on the One Ring. Searching and searching he thought there was _nothing _on the one ring…but he was proved wrong, he found a scroll with the design of the ring…he took it out of the library and rode off.

Zuko rode until he got to the Misty Palms Oasis; he was tired, hungry and thirsty. He went in to one of the buildings it was nothing more than a small place to get something to drink, he wanted to get something to drink, but he then realized he had no money on him. Cursing his stupidity, he took out the ring and studied it. Suddenly, someone bumped into him and the ring slipped out of hand and on his finger.

It all went black.


End file.
